


And I was saved

by juve (Juve)



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juve/pseuds/juve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca gặp ác mộng về trận chiến cuối cùng. / Esca has a nightmare about the last battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I was saved

  
_Có nước. Ướt._   
_Những tiếng thét man rợ vang động không gian._   
_Nhiều chiếc bóng lờ mờ vụt qua trước mắt._   
_Âm thanh của giáo khiên lạnh lẽo va đập nhau._   
_Nhát dao cứa trên cánh tay vẫn tiếp tục rỉ máu. Lạnh._   
_Gương mặt chiến binh Seal xám ngoét bùn._   
_Bàn tay cầm ngọn giáo hung tàn hạ xuống._   
_Ánh vầng dương lóe lên chói lòa._   
_Đại bàng La Mã._   


 

-O-

 

“Esca! Esca!”  
 _Và bừng tỉnh.  
_ “Gặp ác mộng à? Có sao không?”  
 _Gương mặt vuông. Ánh mắt nheo nheo cương nghị xen lẫn vài tia lo lắng.  
_ _Ôm choàng.  
_ ‘’Es…..Esca?”  
 _Thân hình cao lớn trong ánh trăng nhợt nhạt. Từng thớ cơ rắn chắc dưới làn da sạm nâu. Đôi vai vững chãi.  
_ _Bàn tay muốn ôm giữ toàn bộ những ấm áp thân thương.  
_ _‘’And I was saved.”_  
Nhíu mày.  
“Thấy thế nào?  
 _Sống mũi tinh tế.  
_ _Khép mi.  
_ _“Ổn.”_  
Thân thể miễn cưỡng từ bỏ nỗ lực gồng mình. Ngả lưng nhẹ nhõm. Khẽ luồn cánh tay xuống dưới mái đầu bờm xờm hoe vàng.  
“Ổn là tốt.”  
 _Ổn là tốt.  
_ _Tự do ngả đầu lên bờ ngực căng trần mát lạnh.  
_ _Lắng nghe nhịp đập trầm con tim cuồng nhiệt ấy.  
_ “Esca này, 3 tháng nghe giảng tiếng Brigantes không giúp gì cho anh trong việc cố gắng hiểu câu nói của em đâu.”  
 _Khẽ cười.  
_ Khẽ cười.  
 _“Anh không cần hiểu.”_  
Tự cho phép những ngón tay cảm nhận mái tóc vàng như tơ đặt nhẹ trên cơ thể.  
“Vậy ư?”  
 _Lười nhác chu du từng vòng nhỏ trên khuôn bụng hoàn hảo.  
_ _“Ừ.”_  
Nhắm mắt.  
“Thôi ngủ đi.”  
 _Trườn lên cao. Đặt một nụ hôn trong suốt lên đôi môi đầy những nút nẻ._  
Lại cười.  
“Ngày mai anh sẽ hỏi Rònan.”  
 _Vuốt ve gờ xương hàm. Thích thú tận hưởng sự nhột nhạt tại lòng bàn tay.  
_ _“Cứ việc.”  
_ Choàng tay ôm trọn bờ vai nhỏ nhưng rắn rỏi.  
 _Thả một hơi dài trong mùi mồ hôi nóng hổi.  
_ _“Marcus.”_  
Nghiêng đầu.  
“Hửm?”  
 _Hít nhẹ.  
_ _“Em yêu anh.”_  
Cười.  
“Biết.”

-O-

  _Chờ đợi nhịp thở sâu đều đặn. Ngắm nhìn khuôn ngực rộng nhấp nhô dưới tấm chăn lanh.  
_ _Thì thầm.  
_ _“Cứu thoát em khỏi cái chết. Khỏi hiểm nguy. Khỏi đau đớn và tội lỗi.”  
_ _Bị cám dỗ bởi giấc ngủ nhẹ nhàng tới đậu trên mi mắt.  
_ _Dụi nhẹ dưới cánh tay._  


-O-

 

 

Giữa không gian bao la với cánh đồng bạt ngàn cây cỏ và gió hoang lồng lộng, triền thảo nguyên trập trùng xanh mướt và bầu trời cao xanh vời vợi, có một chàng trai nhỏ nhắn nắm giữ toàn bộ nụ cười, trái tim, dũng khí, cả sự thủy chung và số mệnh của một người, đồng thời kéo người ấy ra khỏi tai tiếng, đau buồn, thất vọng ảo não cùng sự cô đơn cùng cực.  
Nheo mắt dõi theo thanh niên người Anh rạng rỡ nở nụ cười trên lưng con ngựa bạch.  
“Anh yêu em.”

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation available (soon).


End file.
